happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lammy
Lammy is one of the main characters of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. She does not appear in the TV series, as she made her debut appearance in 2010, whereas the TV series aired (and ended) in 2006. Character Bio Lammy is a purple sheep with wooly white hair and tail fur who wears a wooly white sweater and a small purple bow on her hair. Her best friend is a green pickle named Mr. Pickels, who wears a top hat, has a moustache, and is very violent. Although she won against Truffles in the Vote or Die competition, she is in fewer episodes than he is. However, he is never a starring character, unlike her, which gives her more screen time than Truffles. Lammy seems to be a happy, cheerful, girly and kind character, with a personality mostly similar to Giggles and Petunia, as she enjoys playing with dolls and having tea parties. Mr. Pickels, however, continuously causes mischief and grief for characters around them, even killing them (If he is real, it could be possible for him to do this due to the fear of being ignored) . Lammy tries to stop Mr. Pickels from causing trouble, but he is so manipulative, so he makes it look like Lammy is the one who did it, framing her for the crime. When she tries to claim that Mr. Pickels is the cause of the misfortunes, he appears to be just an idle pickle, and others think she is crazy. However, it is quite possible that Mr. Pickels really is her imaginary friend and that in reality, she is doing everything evil Mr. Pickels does herself, only using him as a shield for her own mind not to think that she caused all the deaths. It is possible that she has schizophrenia, a mental disorder where patients often experience bizarre hallucinations and delusions that no one else sees, thus the reason for Mr. Pickels being a "living" creature. If Mr. Pickels is a living creature, he and Lammy seem to have a relationship similar to that of Lifty and Shifty, as they are usually shown to be very close and never seen without each other, but Mr. Pickels always frames Lammy for his murders (or at least never reveals himself when she is blamed) and Lammy also never even hesitates to throw the blame on him. This shows that, when it comes down to it, despite the love between each other they both care more about themselves than each other. Most of her deaths so far involve her head, some sort of heat, or Lumpy. As a new addition to the HTF cast, very little else can be said about Lammy at the time. Hopefully, more about her and Mr. Pickels will be revealed in future episodes. Lammy's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Role Count By Season Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #All In Vein: Is crushed like a soda can. (Death not seen) #All Work and No Play: Is stabbed in the head by cement shards. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Spare Tire: Gets her face and hand blown off by an explosion caused by a gas-heated bubble. Debatable Deaths #Breaking Wind: Is either killed by Splendid's fart or by Petunia setting the world on fire. Additional #In the storyboard for The Chokes on You, Lammy was suppose to suffocate on Lumpy's flesh, but was replaced with Flaky. #In a deleted scene of Going Out With a Bang, Lammy's face explodes when the back of her head is burnt by a rockets flames. Seen in Arcade Games #Stay On Target: Is impaled by darts. (Death not seen) #Run and Bun: ##Hits a hurdle. ##Is killed by Lumpy's lawn mower. ##Is electrocuted. ##Other deaths depending on the level. #Dumb Ways to Die: Dies of massive blood loss when her razor malfunctions and cuts off the flesh on her forehead. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #A Bit of a Pickle: Gets her left eye electrocuted by Lumpy's taser. #All Work and No Play: Is impaled in the brain by monkey bars. Number of Kills Additional Games #Run and Bun: Kills Lumpy by bumping into him and having his body sliced in half by his car door or by impaling his body on numerous spikes. She can also kill Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Lumpy's elephant. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 57.14% *TV series: N/A (She does not appear in the TV series) *Total: 57.14% Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Duo Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Ungulates Category:Hair Category:Shirt Category:Clothed Characters Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:Characters Named After Their Species Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Survived Debut